The present invention relates to the technical field of manufacturing engineer wood floor for indoor decoration, and in particular to a manufacturing method that does not release any dissociated formaldehyde.
With the improvement of their living standard, people also set forth a higher requirement for the decoration of their housing or work places. They not only require that the decorations are artistic, trendy, fashionable, natural, and succinct, but also green and of environmental protection. As a kind of up-scale decorative material, the engineer wood floor has been widely applied day by day. As for the normal engineer wood floor on the present market, its formaldehyde releasing quantity has basically met the state standard, but still has other harmful release. The decorative materials or appliances used for housing or work places, such as furniture, wallpaper, wooden window, coating material and so on, will release a large quantity of harmful matters together, which surpasses the state standard when several kinds of them are used at an identical place, even though the harmful release meets the state standard individually. That will seriously threaten the people's health.